The Testers-SYOC!
by Night Of Raining Flames
Summary: Twelve kids. One scientist. An unspecified amount of artificial intelligence. What do they all have in common? Why, being stuck together in a computer screen, of course! Unfortunately, I cannot finish the tale without help. That is where you come in, my fellow authors. Help me! *CHAPTER ONE FIXED! Super sorry about that, guys!*
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I am so sorry.**

 **If you read the first version of this, you know it made no sense. Clearly, I cannot copy-paste from my Notes app on my Ipad. Let's start over, shall we?**

 **Hey guys!**

 **(WOOOHOO I POSTED SOMETHING YAY!)**

 **I'm Night of Raining Flames (please call me Night), and I need OCs!**

 **So, basically, the story is about twelve kids who get stuck in Minecraft. Now before you say something about overused plots, this is not about surviving. Okay, it is, but not in the normal way. You see, these kids are trapped in an arcade game. The Lab by TheHiveMC, to be exact. Dr. Zuk, the mad scientist created by the coders, was accidentally given a brain and personality. He was alone, so he created some AIs, or Artificial Intelligence life, but that wasn't enough.**

 **He wanted others to learn what it felt like, to be trapped with no way out. And why not add some entertainment to it, too?**

 **So, here's what I need:**

 **9 humans that get trapped.**

 **5-7 AIs, helpful or not.**

 **Now, here are the forms:**

Human:

Name:

Username:

Real Life Appearance:

In-Game Skin/ Appearance: (This is the more important of the two looks, as I'll be using it more. Please be descriptive!)

Personality: (Again, be descriptive!)

History/ Backstory:

Any particular Minecraft-related skills?:

Good at: (This is specific minigames from The Lab. If you don't know any, don't worry.)

Bad at: (See above.)

Rank: (once again, see above, this time for ranks.)

Other: (Put #MAdScientist if you got this far!)

AI:

 **Note: There are different types of AI, which are as follows:**

 **Helper**

 **Glitch**

 **Medic**

 **Fighter**

 **Guard**

 **Tech**

 **Mage (THESE ARE VERY RARE. Dr. Zuk prefers to rely on science, not magic. You must have a good reason if your AI is Mage-Class.)**

 **Scientist**

 **If you think of any others, let me know!**

Name:

type:

Personality:

Loyalty: (How loyal is the AI to Dr. Zuk?)

Skills:

History:

Other: (Put #ComputerIntell if you got here!)

 **Thanks for reading! Now, a story, so I don't get reported:**

Dr. Zuk was lonely. He lived alone with his computer, and for a long time that was okay. Then he started realizing that some players always joined the game together, and he learned of the concept of friendship through that. He began to think that he was really all alone when he remembered his trusty computer. It just wasn't the same, though, as what the players had. Dr, Zuk realized something, and it was a bit scary.

He was jealous of all those players who had friends to play with, to talk to, to laugh with. He was just plain jealous.

And he was going to do something about it.

 **This is going to be a segmented story about the first AI that will be posted with each chapter.**

 **Really sorry again about the whole messed up thing originally.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Bye!**

 **-Night :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Night here with the second update!**

 **So, first up, review replies:**

 _ **SwiftbirdTC:**_ **Really sorry about the glitch thing! Have a cookie! (::)**

 _ **TheDiamondArcher:**_ **Thanks for the OC! Self inserts are fine, by the way. ;D Have two cookies! (::) (::)**

 _ **Taz-the-monster:**_ **Thanks for the OC! Cookies for you! (::) (::)**

 _ **ParadoxxFoxx:**_ **Thanks for the first AI! Have a cookie and brownie! (::) []**

 _ **RebelWingsProduction97:**_ **Can I just call you Rebel? Also, thanks for the OC! (::) (::)**

 **Okay, done with that! Now to other important things! First, my updating schedule!**

 **For this SYOC, you can expect an update once a week.**

 **For the actual story, anywhere between every other week to every month. (Gah, I hope not.)**

 **The stats so far:**

 **Humans- 6**

 **AIs- 1**

 **So, I need 6 more humans and about 4-5 more AIs!**

 **If you've already submitted an OC, feel free to submit another- but for whatever you didn't do. For example, if I did a human and wanted to do another OC, I would make an AI, or vice versa.**

 **OH! Also, I have a disclaimer. No one has asked me about it, but I want to get it out of the way.**

 **RadRadha has a story called "The Lab!". This is in no way a copy of that story. Similar base ideas, but nothing the same other than that.**

 ***sighs* I don't like legal stuff. Story time!**

Dr. Zuk said his line about the hoverboards and watched as the players were transported out of the lobby to the hub. He now had about five minutes until the next game started, and he intended to use every second of it. The scientist walked into the back of the labroatory area, the one place the players couldn't access. He turned toward his faithful computer and the shiny new machine hooked up to it.

The machine was a kind of mirrored glass tube with a steadily beeping panel attached. The blueish-grey liquid it was filled with sloshed around as he touched it with his arm. The villager frowned. The liquid was supposed to be green, not blue-grey. Green meant the data was ready to be coded into a form. Blue-grey... He wasn't really sure what that meant.

He glance up at the time, shocked to see that he only had two minutes until the next game.

Dr. Zuk whipped around to his computer and started typing furiously. It was now or never.

 _Here goes nothing..._

 **You guys like? Hate? Want something else? Tell me in the comments! Make OCs if you haven't done one of that type already!**

 **See ya next week!**

 **-Night :3**


	3. Chapter 3- :D

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **So, before I get started, review replies:**

 ** _Diamond (4)_** **: Yes, please give the appearance :). Also, have a cookie and a brownie! (::) []**

 ** _Guest/My friend IRL:_** **Thanks for the OC! Have cookies! (::) (::)**

 ** _Rebel:_** **Thanks for the AI! Have a cookie and a brownie! (::) []**

 **Now to important things.**

 _ **-Stats-**_

 **Testers: 7**

 **AIs: 3**

 **Need:**

 **At least 3-5 more testers.**

 **2-4 more AIs.**

 _ **-Stats-**_

 _ **FIRST- PEOPLE WITH HUMAN OCs MUST READ THIS**_

 **All righty, then.**

 **I need to know if you are willing to let your character die.**

 **Yes, people will die. I can kill off a couple of my OCs, but I want at least one to live, and I'm not sure how many deaths there will be.**

 **Now, if you don't want your OC to die, that's fine. Just tell me.**

 **No reply= OC can be killed.**

 **If you have an AI and are reading this, your AI can die too. IF you want them to. They are computer data, so it's hard for them to die, but I can do it.**

 _ **SECOND- This is for AI characters.**_

 **I need appearances. Diamond helpfully pointed out that I didn't have an appearance slot in the form, so please review your AI's looks. :D**

 **Also, if you're planning to make an AI, not all of them have to be disloyal to Dr. Zuk. Just sayin'. :3**

 _ **THIRD- All people.**_

 **If you could tell people you know about this, that would be great. I still need more characters.**

 **If you are reading this but haven't reviewed yet, please do. The sooner I get OCs, the sooner the actual story can start.**

 **About that...**

 _ **FOURTH- Everyone.**_

 **So, if you saw the first chapter before I fixed it, you know what I'm talking about. If you didn't, basically it was lines of code that made no sense. That happened because I tried to copy-paste from the Notes app on my IPad. I had to retype the whole thing on the computer.**

 **The first chapter of the story? On the Notes app on my IPad. And it's pretty long right now. (Each human has a short paragraph.) I really don't want to retype it.**

 **So if anyone has any advice at all on my problem, that would be great to know.**

 **Now, to the story! (I didn't type this part out beforehand, so it'll be short and probably not as good. T-T Sorry..)**

Dr. Zuk practically sprinted back to the lab. The shell was currently in the third stage of development, when it began to take on recognizable human features. (And clothing, thankfully.) In this stage, it was the most vulnerable to any bad coding or glitches that could get inside it. If any did... Well, that would be bad. The shell had to be monitored closely to ensure its safety.

The scientist sighed with relief as he checked his computer screen. Nothing except the original green code, which still puzzled him. Why was it green and not blue? Had it been contaminated somehow? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. The shell was developing normally and that was all that mattered.

Said shell was floating in the tube, still empty of personality or knowledge. It appeared to be a girl, short hair drifting when it breathed. It wore a long cloak that went all the way down to its ankles and silver armbands. The rest of its clothing was hidden.

Dr. Zuk busied himself with his computer, tapping out more lines of code into a special incomplete folder. The personality was very important. He wanted the shell to be able to make its own decisions and be as human-like as possible, while still remaining loyal to him. He would learn later the balance is very hard to achieve- but that's a story for another day.

The clock dinged, startling the coder. He hadn't realized it was so late already. The player count was at 9, the minimum needed to start the game.

The villager sighed and stood up, muttering something impolite under his breath. It was time to play.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Night :3**


	4. Chapter 4- :)

**Hey** **guys! Happy belated-Thanksgiving!**

 **Night here with the next SYOC update.**

 **Sorry about missing last week, life and homework and stuff got in the way. :(**

 **And I am very happy about one thing.**

 **WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH HUMAN OCs YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **So, now to review replies:**

 ** _DarkWolf133_ :** Thanks for the AI! You get a cookie, brownie, and doughnut! (::) [] (o)

 _ **Diamond**_ : Thanks for the info! Have a cookie and doughnut! (::) (o)

 _ **Rebel**_ : Thanks for the info! *grabs oreos* You get a cookie and doughnut! (::) (o)

 _ **RaidenTheOC**_ : Thanks for the OC! Yes, I do accept self-inserts ;D Cookies for you! (::) (::)

 _ **ParadoxxFoxx**_ : My Gmail didn't show that you reviewed on Ch. 2. Sorry! Thanks for the AI, By the way. Cookies, brownie, and doughnut! (Don't crush them this time! XD) (::) (::) [] (o)

 _ **Guest**_ : Thanks for the OC and AI! By appearance, I meant looks. Cookie and brownie! (::) (::) []

 **So, stats as of now:**

 **Testers: 11**

 **AIs: 6, 5 of which are male.**

 **Needed:**

 **1-2 more testers.**

 **2-4 more AIs.**

 **So, more stuff.**

 **FIRST- HUMAN OCs.**

 **Some of you have not told me whether your OCs can die or not. Remember, no reply= can be killed!**

 **SECOND- EVERYONE**

 **So, if you noticed in the stats, I have five male AIs and one female. If you're planning to make an AI, consider that. I'm not saying in any way only make girls, I just need a couple more. I need AIs in general.**

 **Hm, what else…**

 **I can't think of anything, so let's go to story!**

Dr. Zuk uploaded the second segment of material to the AI's head. He had decided to name her later. The material being uploaded was much more important than a name. It was what would serve as her memories of how to act, speak, use tools, everything that a human child would learn in its first years of living. Therefore, unless he wanted an empty shell, getting this step right was vital. And of course, if a virus got in with the programming, that would be disastrous. It could possibly corrupt the whole body from the head.

So everything had to be double and triple-checked before sending in. It was a tiring process, but a necessary one.

He sighed as the information packet made it safely through and clicked to the personality folder. Examining the code lines, he decided more was needed. It was really hard to program the ability to make decisions. He wasn't sure how the coder who had created him had managed to do something so hard. And by accident. Dr. Zuk shook his head and looked at the clock and player counter. Seven…. Okay, still good… Nine? Never mind. Geez, there's always one group that comes in together.

He stood up as the clock dropped seconds, ticking down time to the next game. On impulse, he scrolled through the list of players, looking for the two who had come together.

 **ShinyUmbreon365**

 **DeanTheMon365**

Ah. Definitely these two. Their names are even similar, for some reason.

The clock dinged, teleporting him to the door of his lab.

Behind him, the AI opened her eyes for the first time.

 **So, I'm gonna start a Question of The Day! Here's the first one:**

 **Which of the usernames is mine? (I think this is fairly easy.)**

 **And how do I know the other one? (For example, friend or mom, something like that.)**

 **Get it right and you get a shoutout and an extra cookie!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**

 **-Night :3**


	5. Chapter 5- XD

**Hey there!**

 **Night here with the next SYOC update!**

 **So, remember how last time I was really excited about how we were almost done with Human submissions?**

 **Well...**

 **HUMAN OCs ARE CLOSED!**

 **We are done with Testers submissions! Yay!**

 **As for the Question of the Chapter last time:**

 **Shoutouts to Diamond, gsgaming, DarkWolf133, and Raiden The OC for all answering and correctly guessing my username!**

 **Double Shoutouts to gsgaming and Raiden The OC for correctly guessing that the other username was my sibling! Brother, to be exact.**

 **Now, to review replies:**

 ** _Diamond_** **: Thanks! I doubt life will get less busy for a while, though. -_- Have some cookies! (::) (::)**

 ** _DarkWolf133_** **: Thanks! Yeah, last chapter was a bit rushed. Have cook- Wait one sec. *looks up gluten-free recipe* There! Now have cookies! (::) (::)**

 ** _Third_** **: Thanks for the OC! You get cookies too! (::) (::)**

 ** _gsgaming_** **: Sorry I missed your reviews earlier. My Gmail didn't show them :(. Have cookies! (::) (::)**

 ** _Raiden The OC_** **: Thanks for reviewing! You get cookies! (::) (::)**

 **Ah, I think that's it, so let's get to other stuff!**

 **-STATS-**

 **12 Testers**

 **6 AIs**

 **Needed:**

 **No humans! XD**

 **3-5 more AIs**

 **-STATS-**

 **FIRST- Humans**

 **This is the last chance if you want to tell me if it it okay for your OC to die or not. No reply equals can be killed!**

 **SECOND- AIs**

 **Just need a couple more of them. If you want to make one and haven't yet, please do. And be sure to include the appearance!**

 **Hmm... I think that's it for now!**

 **Story time!**

The AI, who could no longer be called a shell, was learning how to use her new knowledge quickly. She had chosen a name, Luna, after a book character she had particularly liked.

Dr. Zuk watched her, proud of his work, as she undertook another of the tests to check if the coding had been completed correctly. The previous tests she had taken had all came back almost flawless. Math and science were perfect, reading was great, and writing was okay but needed to be improved. Currently she was taking a problem-solving test, to see how well she did with no instructions on what to do. In other words, see if she had been programmed instinct and common sense.

As the exam finished, the results automatically came to his computer. He frowned as he scanned over them. It appeared that in an attempt to keep Luna loyal, he had taken a bit too much out of her ability to solve problems alone. No matter. That would just have to be taught the normal way.

Well, as soon as he figured out a "normal way" to teach someone who was very dependent on him to be independent.

Was there a normal way to do that?

The scientist shrugged, deciding to ignore the question for the moment. He refocused on the AI, who had taken to playing with a puzzle that had been created. She seemed to have a childish streak as well, choosing to play with toys when she had the chance.

The loud ding of the game timer startled both of them. Luna stood up, trying to find where the sound came from.

"W-what was that?" she asked, stumbling over the words. Dr. Zuk turned it off and looked at her.

"It means I have to go, but you have to stay here, okay?"

"O-okay!" she said brightly, settling back down among the puzzle pieces, her attention back to them.

The scientist left, very pleased with his first success.

 **By the time of the real story, both of their characters will be slightly different. :3**

 **So, Question:**

 **What book series is Luna's name from?**

 **See you guys later!**

 **-Night :3**


	6. Chapter 6- :3

**Hey guys! Merry early Christmas! (Or, if you don't celebrate it, Merry Winter Break! [If you don't have that, Happy New Year!])**

 **Night here with the next SYOC update!**

 **Right now, I'm even more excited than the last chapter.**

 **This might be our last chapter before the story is up! XD**

 **YAY!**

 **Anyways, to the QotC from last time:**

 **Shoutouts to ParadoxxFoxx and Third Cosmic Velocity for getting it correct! She's named after Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter.**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **Diamond:**_ **Thanks for guessing! I know, Winter Break is amazing! (And is also the reason I can update so late :3) Cookie! (::)**

 _ **ParadoxxFoxx:**_ **Thanks for guessing (and getting it right)! You get two cookies! (::) (::)**

 ** _Raiden The OC (3):_ Thanks for the AI and for guessing! You get a cookie, doughnut, and brownie! (::) (o) [] **

**_Third Cosmic Velocity:_ Thank you for reviewing and guessing! You get two cookies! (::) (::) **

**_MetaCrisisDR:_ Thanks for the AI! You get cookie, doughnut, and brownie! (::) (o) [] **

**_DarkWolf133:_ Glad you liked 'em! Here, have another! *Double-checks recipe* Yeah, they're good! (::)**

 ** _Rebel:_ Thank you for sending an AI and for guessing! Have a cookie, brownie, and doughnut! (::) [] (o)**

 ** _Jeff August:_ Thank you for the human! I'm afraid that he cannot be one of the main twelve, but is it alright if I keep him as a side character, cause I kind of have a whole side arc thought up? Cookies! (::) (::)**

 ** _LL Lax:_ Thanks for reviewing! (::)**

 **To be honest, I don't have much to say. We're almost done, guys!**

 **- _Stats_ -**

 **12 Testers**

 **8 AIs**

 ** _Needed_ :**

 **No Testers :D**

 **1-2 more AIs**

 **- _Stats_ -**

 **So, yeah! The only thing left are a couple more AIs, then we're done! (In all honesty, I would prefer them to be girls. We have literally two girls out of eight. Better than last time, though.)**

 **Hmm... I think that's it! If you haven't told me if your human can die, they can as of right now!**

 **Story time!**

* * *

Darrington opened his eyes to a view of dark-purple tinged glass. He slowly became aware that he was suspended in some kind of liquid, which he could feel slowly moving around his fingers. The next thing he noticed were voices filtering through the container.

"Are you sure this is going to work, sir?" A female voice asked.

"It has to. We've lost too many to viruses." A male, sounding quite a bit **oldeHeyr** than the girl.

"You mean, like Zero and Emmet?" A much younger male, by the sound of it.

"Yes, Benji, like them." An audible sigh was heard in the older man's voice.

"I wasn't talking to you!" 'Benji' growled.

"Hey, there's brain activity!" The girl exclaimed a bit too eagerly, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Really?" The older male, who he remembered had been referred to as 'sir', sounded much more excited.

"Is it ready?" Darr frowned. He didn't like being called an 'it' by "Benji" or whoever he was.

"I believe so. Luna, do you have the Enchanting Table prepped?"

"Yes, sir, it's ready." There was a snort from Benji. The AI guessed he didn't like the usage of 'sir' to the older person.

"All right. Begin the spell I taught you."

" _Transfer ad magicae potentia creaturae. Necesse est autem voluntas Patris mei qui ariolos sacram hanc mensam. Incantare_."

The girl's voice had become lower and more powerful, any childishness gone. When she finished the incantation, Darr felt a surge of something flow into him. It felt warm and left a fuzzy, tingling feeling at the edges of his limbs.

"Did it work?" A new voice, also sounding male, joined the group.

"No way to tell, Zero. We'll have to wait and see." Benji answered. The newly created AI noticed the animosity in his voice only seemed to come when talking to "sir".

An odd thought occurred to him. If "Zero" hadn't been there the whole time, he must've moved, right? So, he could move too. Probably. He decided to start with his fingers, attempting to twitch them. Somewhat surprisingly, it worked.

"Hey, he moved!" So, the girl was monitoring him somehow.

"So, is it done now?" Benji snapped.

"Yes," 'Sir' sighed, "It is done now."

"Oh, do you need some help?" A new voice, also male. (There seemed to be a lot of them in this facility.)

"Emmet, don't you dare-" 'Sir' started to say something, but Darr lost interest as the front of the glass tube splintered, cracked, and finally shattered in front of him, sending him and the liquid rushing out. He breathed in something that was very different then the purple stuff. It was clear and fresh, not having any taste but still managing to be pleasurable at the same time. The word for it rushed into his head: _Air_.

"Hey!" A new figure, whose voice he recognized as the girl's, dropped down beside him and helped him to get up. "I'm Luna. Do you have a name yet?"

"D-Darrington, I think," he said, getting used to using his voice.

"Good, that makes it a lot easier. So, we're all computer programs. We were created by Dr. Zuk, the man over there," she motioned to a man in a white coat with a big nose, "And we all have different purposes, or were supposed to. Don't be surprised if you can't walk very well just yet," she added as Darr attempted to stand on his own, "It usually takes a couple days to get the hang of it."

"So, do we all stay here?"

He looked around the room, seeing a boy with a bright green and black hoodie watching with interest, a boy with a long black trench coat laughing uproariously as he was scolded by Dr. Zuk, a different boy with a purple jacket watching amusedly, and others poking their heads in to see what the heck was going on.

"Yup!" Luna grinned. "Welcome to The Lab."

* * *

 **To explain what happened, there was a time-skip from the last chapter. After Dr. Zuk created Benji, who was a normal Medic, Glitch-types began popping up one after the other. He decided to use magic as a last resort. (Also, Luna is not a Mage type.** **In this world, anyone can perform simple spells with an Enchanting Table.)**

 **The spell is in Latin and was translated from "Transfer your magic power to this creation. It is necessary, for it is the will of the user of this sacred table. Enchant." Or something like that. It doesn't translate back to it, though. I tried.**

 **Some other OCs have been introduced! I kinda felt I had to put them in, since the humans get pretty much the first two chapters, but that's still not all of them. They will all have a place, I promise! If any of them are OOC or you have other notes, tell me please.**

 **Oh! Last thing for the Question of the Chapter.**

 **There is a continuity error in the SYOC story. What is it? (Hint: it happens somewhere between Chapters 1-3, I believe.) I was planning on fixing it, but it didn't happen, so now it's a question!**

 **See ya later, guys!**

 **-Night :3**


	7. Chapter 7- X3

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I have three things to say. Two are much better than the other.**

 **Also, this is a reminder chapter, so no story. :(**

 **First, I am so sorry about the QotC from last chapter. The answer was that the liquid in the first chapter was blue instead of green. Somehow, by the third chapter, that became green instead of blue. Honestly, I didn't realize how obscure it was, so everyone who guessed gets two extra cookies! Please don't kill me! DX (Actually, though, some of you gave me ideas on how I could make things more clear in some parts, so thanks for that!)**

 **Second, I will still be accepting AIs, if anyone wants to make one. They will probably not have big roles, though. Humans... are complicated. If you have a good one, submit it, and it may become a side character in a different arc that I'm planning out. Again, probably not a major role.**

 **Third. The story is being posted! It will come up right after I post this. I'm putting review replies and all that in there, so be on the lookout!**

 **Well, that's it for this story!**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Night :3**


End file.
